


Bubble

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: First and foremost Jaemin is a pleaser.Donghyuck knows this. He knows Jaemin is a pleaser and God… does he love to please Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ●︿●
> 
> I'm sick. I hate everything, but I promised and I wanted to post this even though I feel like absolute ass!  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English isn't my first language and I proof read myself.  
> 2\. NaHyuck! <3  
> 3\. I've had this a bit. Came up with it... bc... well bubble and... I love Jaemin man.  
> 4\. I wish I wrote more this weekend.
> 
> Anyway~  
> Enjoy! (.﹒︠₋﹒︡.)

First and foremost Jaemin is a pleaser.

Donghyuck knows this. He knows Jaemin is a pleaser and God… does he love to please Donghyuck.

Loves watching his boyfriend gasps and moan under him. Writhe, plead and cry of how good it is. Absolutely lose it to the point he just openly moans like a whore... doesn't care that the other members can hear him, just claws at Jaemin's back and mewls when the man asks through pants, in a deep husky voice. "Feel good, baby?"

And Donghyuck will clutch to him, move his hips along as best he can, nod frantically and scream out when he cums.

Jaemin loves turning him on his side, lifting one leg over his shoulder and fucking Donghyuck just like that, kneads his pretty tan skin and Donghyuck cries into the pillow over his face, but it isn't enough to stop his moans. Jaemin’s kisses like molten lava. It runs down Donghyuck's spine every time he licks into his mouth, punishes Donghyuck in a way he so loves.

Jaemin is a pleaser and he _loves_ _pleasing_ Donghyuck. That’s why they work so well together, that’s why they are glued at the hip. It would seem that Donghyuck is the one that decides, the one that calls the shots, makes the rules, the leader in the relationship as Jaemin always smiles and goes along with what he wants… And in a sense… That is true.

But what no one sees…, what everyone fails to see… Is the grip Jaemin has on Donghyuck, the grip, the _rule…_

Yet, Donghyuck pushes. Pushes Jaemin even though he knows it isn’t needed. It isn’t needed…, but Donghyuck just can’t help himself.

Jaemin is a pleaser and thus he pleases everyone.

Him, the staff, the members… _The fans…_

He doesn't like that…

He doesn’t like that Jaemin _always_ caters to the fans...

If he’d be honest with himself he’d admit it’s jealousy, but he’s too proud to admit that and what’s more… Jaemin’s attention always shifts when Donghyuck asks for it.

Today was one of those days, one of those days where Donghyuck had been scowling, lip twitching in annoyance as he saw Jaemin smile at his phone. But today… Today Jaemin seemed… amused, seemed to finally catch on when Donghyuck whined for attention.

It would have been given to him…, but Jaemin had glanced at his phone another moment and Donghyuck’s face had fallen, just for the man to look up and catch the look on his face. Jaemin’s head had tilt curiously, that sweet smile of his, curling on his lips.

“Does it bother you, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck had denied it, had denied it even though Jaemin’s attention had _fully_ shifted, frame rising off the bed and pulling Donghyuck’s closer with the words. “Do _you_ want my attention instead?”

And Donghyuck continued to deny it, continued… until it sounded like a plea. _It was…_ because Jaemin had that look in his eyes, that look only Donghyuck got to see…

"Read for me, baby."

The words come low and husky, _deep_ and Donghyuck bites his lip to hold back a moan. “Jaeminnie… Please watch the serie-“ he whines when the fingers within him curl, brutally curl against his prostate, make him clench.

“Not that one.”

It's so fucking filthy. The sound of lube squelching as Jaemin works his ass open, butchers his prostate. Donghyuck's cheeks are on fire and he moans between uttering the words. "Jaemin oppa– How was your day–?” He’s hot… Body on fire as his eyes try to run over the words. “Czennie love Nana–"

“Good,” Jaemin purrs and Donghyuck’s breath hitches as the man rubs into the bundle of nerves, makes Donghyuck arch. He’s going to cum–

Donghyuck gasps on a sob when Jaemin pulls his fingers out, want to cry harder, protest, but stops when the man comes up and captures his lips in a filthy kiss, shuts him up. Donghyuck, squeezes the tears out of his eyes as he feels the phone being takes from his hand roughly.

“Please,” he whimpers pathetically when Jaemin pulls away just a tad. The man peer at Donghyuck darkly through hooded eyes and they fall to his lips, long lashes nearly resting on his cheeks. The corner of is lip twitches into a smirk and Donghyuck cries as he pulls away.

“So good, Hyuckie,” he praises as if Donghyuck didn’t just beg, wasn’t just near coming. He pushes himself up off the bed and Donghyuck twitches when Jaemin pulls his shirt over his head, shakes out his hair and runs a hand through the thick strands.

“Nana–“ Donghyuck starts, but the man looks at him silently as he pulls down his sweats. Donghyuck clenches at the sight of his cock, bites his lip again. It’s raw. “ Nana, please–“

Jaemin silences him simply by lifting his index fingers to his own lips and Donghyuck’s eyes fill with new tears when Jaemin lifts his phone, finger moving to make a voice note.

"The weather is so nice today," his low voice comes as he eyes Donghyuck, coats himself with more lube. "Nana is thinking of you during these times." Donghyuck clenches painfully as Jaemin strokes himself slow, dark eyes on Donghyuck as he continues with, “Czennie know Nana loves them right?” He walks to the edge of the bed. Donghyuck lays splayed open for him, legs spread as he lowers. He shakes as Jaemin whines his hips slow, pushes his dick between the cleavage of Donghyuck’s thigh and cock, looks up. “Nana loves Czennie very much.”

He smiles slyly as he presses send, tosses his phone on the bed next to Donghyuck. “Now,” his voice comes and Donghyuck’s toes curl a bit when he’s flipped easily, lands on his stomach. The chat goes out of control as Jaemin lowers more, presses the tip of his cock to Donghyuck’s ready hole just to tease, raises his pretty ass into the air. "Please read to me how much they love me,” he orders low. “You can do that? Right, Hyuckie?"

He runs his hands over the skin of Donghyuck’s globes and Donghyuck shudders when he slowly thrust in the cleavage of his ass. It’s excruciating.

"Come on, baby," Jaemin purrs and Donghyuck tries to calm his racing heart, reaches for the phone. He lifts it to his face, but his heart continues to hammer in his chest. His eyes flick over the screen, try to find a suitable message and he takes a shuddering breath before he whispers. “Nana’s so cu-“

He chokes on the words, eyes widening as he’s split open, feels Jaemin slip in all the way, strong hand pressing down on the small of Donghyuck’s back and he squeals, body tensing–

"Read," Jaemin orders again and Donghyuck shakes, hand gripping the phone as his brain tries to come back down, tries to make him aware of the cock within him, the mess beneath him.

“Nana… is… so cu–“ he’s cut off again, a moan ripping from his throat as Jaemin pulls out, thrusts in so hard Donghyuck feels him hit so deep. “-te-“ His voice finishes and he hears a low chuckle, before he feels the drag again, shakes as he’s thrusts into once more.

“Good.”

Donghyuck’s voice comes out in broken moans, in fragments of words as he tries to read the fan’s their messages. “We- Kno- Yes, we know- Auw Na- _na!”_ A moan. _“Kyoo ne-“_

His hips as pulled back roughly, and he feels them ache as Jaemin kneads them, as his moans rise, as his own cock starts to harden again with the slaps that are starting to fill the space.

His words get weaker, more slurred as they fade into moans. He swallows hard, pants as he’s used… As Jaemin gives him all his attention just like he wanted. It makes him feel good, makes arousal curl up his spine and his whole body tingles as he’s fucked.

“Love- You- Nana-“ he moans, eyes watering as he clenches. He’s so sensitive now, twitches as he’s thrusts into, legs coming up a bit, tensing in the sheets. He keens when Jaemin thrusts in deep, whines his hips with his pelvis flush against Donghyuck’s ass. He can feel him throb, feel every rigid inch.

“Is that a message?”

Donghyuck blinks blearily, brows furrowing as he shifts. “Uh- _Uh?”_

“Is that a message or is that you telling me, baby?”

Donghyuck merely moans. He’s unsure now. There is a laugh, a low groan.

“You can’t tell?” A hitched breath escapes Donghyuck’s lips as Jaemin’s weight starts to press over him. “Can’t you tell, baby? Does it feel that good?” Donghyuck clenches when Jaemin blankets him and the man groans, whines his hips. “So sexy.”

Donghyuck’s brows furrow, eyes closing as Jaemin crushes him, fucks him into the mattress. He’s nearing again, is starting to shake again, as rising.

“Was it a message, Hyuckie?” Jaemin groans against his ear, voice lowering as he presses his nose to Donghyuck’s shell. “Don’t you love me?”

Donghyuck moans, hands gripping the sheets and the phone.

“Tell me-“ Jaemin groans into his ear and Donghyuck’s hand shift forward, tries to hold the phone up as moans continue to spill from his lips. The chat is still open, his fingers obediently scrolling through the feed, but he can't see the characters anymore, number and words blurring as he nears again. Jaemin’s hand comes up to curl around his neck. “Tell me you love me, Hyuck.” Donghyuck’s fingers come up to slip around Jaemin’s wrist and he grips, clutches as he rubs his face into the sheets. “Tell me,” Jaemin’s voice comes again and Donghyuck’s jaw clenches as the hand around his neck tightens, fingers massaging into the skin of his jaw. “Tell me you love it when I fuck you like this. I know you love it-“

Donghyuck’s eyes roll up as a tongue laves over his ear, as lips nip at it, suck a hickie behind it. He’s close– He’s so close–

He wants to answer. Isn’t sure he can. His mouth opens a tad, blurring vision running over the room. “I- I do- I-“ Donghyuck moans deep in his throat as he's railed, as the slaps and the squelching fills the space. He’s drooling, he realizes, drooling as he moans, gurgles when Jaemin pushes him up the bed to bite at his ear.

"Can't read? Can’t speak, Hyuckie?" A groan, "That's a shame. They want me so bad, baby," he coos, pants against his ear and Donghyuck shudders down to his toes with the breath. "But I'm going to fill _you_ up over and over until you drip."

Goosebumps erupt over Donghyuck’s frame.

“Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel me throbbing for you?” Jaemin hisses the words. _“Fuck,”_ he moans. “Your ass is so good.”

And when next Jaemin grind in Donghyuck cums so hard his eyes cross and the phone slips from his fingers. He is aware of Jaemin's laugh in his ear, his praise, but all he is focused on is the cock in his ass, the cock that pounds and throbs deep within him, aches his hole into oversensitivity.

"Nana," he finally slurs, tongue heavy and the only reply he gets is a grunt against his ear, the sounds vibrating down his upper spine from Jaemin's chest. He's near, panting as he starts whining his hips against Donghyuck's ass.

"God, you're so sexy," he moans. "I'm gonna cum in you."

Donghyuck's only reply is a moan, face crushed into the sheets and spit running from his lips, his mind focused on Jaemin. Jaemin on him, in him and he moans in ecstasy when the man unloads within him, feels the hot cum coat his walls as Jaemin grunts, curses.

 _"Fuck,"_ he breathes, whines his hips against Donghyuck's ass to show him just how delicious he is, just how fucking sexy and he can't help planting kisses on him, peppers them against his ear, his cheek his neck, in his hair as he pants and groans. Donghyuck peeps.

"God," he moans now and it makes Donghyuck's toes curl once more, they hurt as Jaemin continues to kiss him, throb in him. Donghyuck weakly grips the phone, blinks as he whimpers, keens and he moans again when Jaemin groans again, grabs it and tosses it aside before pressing filthy kisses to Donghyuck’s face, twist his head to lick into his mouth.

Yes. Jaemin is a pleaser and God, _fuck_ he loves to please Donghyuck.

At the very end Donghyuck wonders what he did to be this lucky.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go to the doctor tomorrow. It's been a long day and I am currently listening to Frank Ocean Solo to drown out my sensory overload. I hope life find you well. Also NaHyuck are so hot. Help. Night night. <3


End file.
